


Differences

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Sansa didn’t understand how Jon and her were still together.day 9: you and me





	Differences

Sansa doesn’t understand how Jon and her are still together.

It’s something that many people wonder, she’s aware of that, and has even received questions from some of her more bold classmates. Opposites attract, yes, but not like _this_.

Jon is a history major, smoking cigarettes and wearing skinny black jeans along with his leather jacket. He wear a manbun and maybe that’s what sets him off from all of her previous boyfriends. He is polite, intelligent and extremely handsome but there is something akin to ice on him that drives people away. He had been raised in his mother’s isolated community north of what is left of the Wall, speaking only her harsh and clanging language till he was fifteen so his voice was covered in the accent that so many found hard to understand and he spoke only what he deemed necessary. Some saw that as arrogancy and a sense of superiority.

Her father almost passed out once he found out that Jon drove a motorcycle.

Joffrey had been beautiful and Harry was exceedingly charming. Blonde boys the world believed Sansa should end up with. Boys with future, with good family names and money filling their bank accounts. Pretty boys.

Never mind that she spent two weeks with a black eye from Joffrey and almost developed anorexia with Harry’s comments.

Jon was none of those things. His hair was dark, his eyes were almost black and his surname meant nothing in their world. He wanted to be a historian, working on discovering more about the ancient and dead noble houses of the North and he desired a small house with wife and maybe two children, three if his love was willing.

They shouldn’t be together. Sansa had dreams. She was going to law school in the fall and be married only after her thirties. They were too different. Nothing could stop them from disagreeing and breaking up the very next second.

However, when Jon pulls her closer to him, burying his face in her hair while half asleep, Sansa knows that she made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> The language Jon and his mother speak is the Old Tongue, btw


End file.
